


Killer

by M00BL00M



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Angst, Dialogue Light, Drowning, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Serial Killer Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00BL00M/pseuds/M00BL00M
Summary: Time began to slow down as Dream let go of his collar and pushed against his chest, his feet flying out from under him. George looked at Dream with teary eyes as he began to fall, the air cupping him. His hair flew wildly, whipping every direction as he neared the water, his eyes widening with a sudden realisation.George started to flail, trying to grasp onto any loose branches he passed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Killer

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING; drowning in detail!!

George listened to the barely audible thumps of his racing heart, his breathing laboured as he ran forward, hot and heavy tears dripping down his blood splattered cheek.  
  
George wanted to scream, scream until his vocal chords ripped. He wanted to get out of the patronising forest, which seemed to go further as he ran. Aside from his heavy breathing and heavy footsteps, the forest was silent.   
  
Agonisingly so.   
  
He wanted this nightmare to end, to be able to stop running and rest his legs. To calm his heaving chest and lay down.   
  
George tried to wipe his continuous flow of tears in hopes of keeping his eyesight clear, but failed horribly. He sniffled, biting his lip so far that blood started to flow, dripping down his chin and falling to the ground with an inaudible plop as he ran over it.   
  
He was growing tired.   
  
His steps faltered for a moment before picking back up, a frustrated cry leaving him. The flapping of wings could be heard in the distance, steering away from him.   
  
George glanced back, his eyes widening to see Dream still on his tail. The porcelain mask staring back at him with a blank glare, a faint drip of blood coming from underneath and pooling onto his green shirt.   
  
George turned his head forward, forcing himself to speed up with a sob of pain. His limbs were licked with fire, pain shooting through him as he pushed himself forward. His chest ached, tired of heaving for breath.   
  
He looked back and forth, seeing a broken path to his left. He took a quick turn, almost falling before latching onto a tree and swinging himself forward.   
  
Dream was close behind, gripping the hilt of his knife with dangerous intent.   
  
George looked around frantically again, eyeing a small cave. His eyes glimmered with hope, glancing back at Dream. George took a sudden right turn, steering farther away from the cave before diving behind a bundle of bushes, scrambling past them and running back towards the cave.   
  
George glanced behind him to see Dream looking around the bushes, a tired smile forming on his face as he thought about the freedom he’d finally feel once this was over.   
  
This nightmare.   
  
George dove into the cave, wincing in pain as his knees and hands started to burn. The pain was soon replaced with adrenaline as Dream neared the cave, a sharp whistle leaving him. ‘’George, come out,’’ Dream yelled, his chest heaving similarly to George’s.   
  
George quickly turned around, walking into the cave further, the darkness almost comforting as it became quiet. He was alone.   
  
For the first time in months, he was alone; And he loved it.   
  
George started to cry with happiness, not bothering to wipe his tears as he travelled further. Light was peering through an opening at the end, causing his eyebrows to raise.   
  
As he got closer, the sound of water crashing against water filled his ears, his feet dragging him faster. He covered his glassy eyes with his forearm as he walked out, the sudden light being blinding. ‘’Jeez,’’ He mumbled harshly, lowering his arm after a second to see a round lake, particles from the waterfall splashing up.   
  
He pursed his lips together, a quiet sigh leaving him as he leaned down, hanging his legs off of the cliff.   
  
He was tempted to close his eyes, a crash of exhaustion hitting him as he leaned back, the tracks of his tears beginning to dry.   
  
It was quiet.   
  
He focused on his breathing, taking a few deep breaths in.   
  
So quiet.   
  
‘’George,’’ Dream said, his smirk clear as day. George quickly turned around, digging his fingers into the cliff to keep himself steady as he stared at Dream’s mask, a fresh wave of fear curling around him and squeezing him. ‘’Dream…’’ George mumbled, tears welling in his eyes.   
  
He knew what was going to happen next. Dream would take him back to his house, and he wouldn’t see the light of day for ages.   
  
His freedom was ephemeral.   
  
‘’Dream, please,’’ He pleaded, his hopes to get the man he used to know back.   
  
‘’I don’t know why you keep trying to run away,’’ Dream grumbled, stalking closer to George, who subtly pushed himself back.   
  
‘’This isn’t you,’’ George tried to reason.   
  
‘’I never changed, George,’’ Dream said, unclipping his mask with both hands and letting it fall to the ground.   
  
George met the eyes of Dream, taking in a sharp breath at the coldness that filled them. ‘’No,’’ George mumbled, ‘’You loved me- this isn’t you, please.’’   
  
‘’I’m still me,’’ Dream said, wiping the blood that began to dry on his skin. ‘’I’ve always been me,’’ He mumbled.   
  
‘’Dream,’’ George sobbed, pulling his hand to his chest as it began to ache, a fire licking his insides. ‘’Please.’’   
  
‘’This isn’t real, this isn’t real,’’ George tried to tell himself. ‘’Dream,’’ He sobbed as the other lunged forward, picking George up by his collar with a steel tight grip. ‘’Dream, please don’t do this,’’ George cried, looking down at the water anxiously.   
  
_‘’Please, I love you.’’_   
_  
‘’Dream, please! Please, I love you.’’  _   
  
Time began to slow down as Dream let go of his collar and pushed against his chest, his feet flying out from under him. George looked at Dream with teary eyes as he began to fall, the air cupping him. His hair flew wildly, whipping every direction as he neared the water, his eyes widening with a sudden realisation.   
  
George started to flail, trying to grasp onto any loose branches he passed.  
  
Searing pain collided against him as he fell into the water, a large splash following behind. Through the water, George could see the vague shape of Dream shaking and turning, leaving him. He started to thrash around as he sank, trying to get to the surface desperately.   
  
His eyes began to burn from being kept open, an inaudible cry leaving him as he gripped onto his chest.   
  
George swished his arms up, just barely nearing the top of the water before exhaustion flooded him. _‘Not like this, please,’_ He pleaded mentally.   
  
George’s eyes fluttered closed, his ears ringing. The water around him felt fuzzy, a warmth spreading through him even as he tried to push himself up. Bubbles swarmed his face as he opened his mouth, a sad attempt as a scream being inaudible to anyone but himself.   
  
Water filled his mouth, soon wrapping around his lungs, an anguishing burn paralysing him. He laid still in the water, letting himself slowly sink as the quietness curled around him.   
  
He felt his back hit against the ground, vaguely feeling dirt particles flying around him as he laid there.   
  
It was eerily quiet.   
  
It was becoming dark.   
  
He felt tired, more than just a sleepy exhaustion. Unconsciousness wrapped around him, slowly dragging him into its grasp.   
  
_Why didn’t Dream love him?  
What had he done wrong? _   
  
Slowly, his lungs stopped begging for air, a sense of peace drawing over him as a blaring ring filled his ears.   
  
The darkness swarmed him.   
_  
Why couldn’t Dream love him? _

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i mostly wrote this for practice on uhh how to write drowning (::: hope you enjoy. if you like this, you might like my other stuff!!
> 
> and you should follow my twt! ; [M00BL00M_AO3_](https://twitter.com/M00BL00M_AO3_)
> 
> * unedited


End file.
